


make it good and hard for me

by buckbarnesx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Licking, Lots of Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbarnesx/pseuds/buckbarnesx
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst have a great night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i didn't make this! my good friend jaxxen did and you should give her praise on her ig: @_jaxxen_

6 months later

Pearl and Amethyst's relationship had become stronger since they admitted they loved each other. It was now late at night. Pearl walked out of her room wide awake. The noise of the door opening woke Amethyst, who was sleeping on the couch once again.

"Pearl! What are you doing up so early?" Amethyst asked surprised.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to come see you." Pearl admitted.

Amethyst sighed and smiled at her.

"Okay, come here." Amethyst gestured her to come and lay down.

Pearl came to Amethyst and lied down. There was silence as Pearl looked down, and Amethyst looked at her lovingly.

"You look so beautiful, especially in the early morning."

"Thanks, but you don't look so bad yourself." Pearl smirked.

Amethyst pulled her closer, so that their lips were just inches from the other's.

"Did I also mention how adorable you are too?" Amethyst whispered, now millimetres away from Pearl.

Amethyst brought Pearl to her lips. As usual, when they kissed, it was sweet, and somewhat short for them. But tonight, they kissed longer than they meant to. The kiss became more passionate and heated after each time their lips brushed against the others. They didn't know it, but their tongues were now in each other's mouth. When they did notice, they didn't even care, they just thought of it as only being with each other, and taking their relationship to the next step. Their lips were locked tight, as they had a heated battle for dominance against the other. After a while, Pearl and Amethyst slowed down, but with their lips still locked, they still kissed. Amethyst was now a little more aware than she was before, and gave Pearl many small kisses on her lips, and slowly stopped after a while. Amethyst then transitioned from Pearl's lips, and started to kiss her jawline, hoping to stimulate pleasure inside her. Amethyst only gave a few kisses before Pearl stopped her. She knew where it was going. Amethyst then looked down at her, wondering why Pearl stopped.

"Pearl? Why did you stop?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we can't do it here." Pearl insisted.

Amethyst was now trying to fight back laughter.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst scoffed, causing Pearl to laugh a little as well.

"We're going to wake Steven!" Pearl quietly laughed, and gestured to Steven's bed right above them, where there was Steven, who was fast asleep. Amethyst noticed this, and Pearl was right. If they wanted to continue, they wouldn't want Steven to wake up and see them.

"Okay, let's leave, and we could... maybe... Oh! We could go in my room!" Amethyst said excitedly.

"Are you sure? What if someone walks in?" Pearl asked.

"They won't. Since it's my room, and we'll be the ones inside, nobody else will be able to come in. Plus, my gem is on the door. Even if someone wanted to come in, they don't have my gem. And nobody else here is an Amethyst, but me." Amethyst explained.

"Well, you've got me there." Pearl admitted, smiling.

Amethyst then sat up, and got off the couch. Pearl sat up, and Amethyst helped her off the couch. Hand in hand, Amethyst led to her room. The door opened, and they went inside. Pearl looked around, and there wasn't as much stuff piled up in piles. 

"Amethyst, did you organize your stuff today?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah well, I had nothing to do today." Amethyst smiled at her.

They kept walking until they approached a dark blue bed. It was very nice, and to Pearl, very decent. They got on the bed, and lied down, so that Amethyst was on top. Amethyst looked down at Pearl, and smiled.

"Now where were we?" Amethyst smiled seductively.

Pearl and Amethyst started kissing each other again, and it wasn't long before Amethyst trailed back down to her jawline. Pearl tipped her head back and let Amethyst do what she had to do. Amethyst then travelled down to Pearl's neck, and gave Pearl warm, and wet kisses all along the area. At times, Amethyst used her tongue to stimulate pleasure. She could tell Pearl was enjoying herself, as she let out small moans of ecstasy as Amethyst kissed down her neck. Amethyst then pulled Pearl's waist close to her, as she slowly and warmly kissed the lower area of her stomach. Pearl shivered in delight after each kiss, and after every time Amethyst moved farther and farther down. Amethyst then stopped for a few seconds, and leaned up.

"Okay Pearl. For this next part, you have to… well you have to shape-shift one of--" Amethyst said before Pearl interrupted.

"Oh! Well, I mean... I think I know where you're going with this." Pearl replied.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Okay. I think I've got it." Pearl said to her.

Amethyst looked down between Pearl's legs. Only one way to find out. She pulled off her leggings, and slipped off her panties, and there she saw it. Amethyst's eyes widened. She never saw anything like it before.

"Is it… okay?" Pearl asked.

"Okay?! It's amazing!" Amethyst said while her eyes were fixed on it. "It's perfect. Just like you." Amethyst smiled.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we'll just have to find out then, right?" Pearl said, seductively.

"I guess so." Amethyst smirked back.

Amethyst then moved down, so that her head was near it. Now, she was only a short distance away from it. Eager, Amethyst looked up at Pearl, who already knew what Amethyst wanted.

"Go for it. No one's stopping you." Pearl said with a seductive smile.

Amethyst then spread Pearl's legs out a little more than before. She leaned in, with her tongue out, and began to lick. Amethyst was surprised. She didn't know whether it was just because she was crazy in love with her, or that she really tasted that sweet. To Amethyst, Pearl tasted really good! Far better than she ever imagined! She had to have more. She pushed her tongue farther back, as she felt her liquids spill out on her tongue. Amethyst took some time to swallow, and then went back in. After every time Amethyst did this, she pushed herself to have her tongue go farther back inside her. Meanwhile, Pearl was shaking violently, and was breathing had become faster. She let out small moans every so often, but Amethyst wanted to drive her crazy. She went in with her tongue as deep as she could go, and licked a little slower than she had before. Pearl let out a loud moan, much louder than she intended it to be, but the pleasure had fully consumed her, she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh god.. Amethyst!" Pearl moaned loudly. "...Ugh.. keep going." Pearl breathed.

Fulfillling her request, Amethyst continued to lick, and strived to go deeper after each lick. Pearl moaned, and after each one, she got slightly louder. And as each moan got louder, it drove Amethyst even more. Hearing Pearl moan was music to her ears. In her opinion, it's the best thing she ever heard. She didn't even care about herself anymore. All she wanted was for Pearl to moan, and for her to come, which she was pretty sure was going to happen soon if she kept up the pace of her licking. Then, Amethyst had an idea. She stopped licking, and pulled her tongue out of Pearl.

"Ah!" Pearl moaned as Amethyst pulled out. "Why… why did you stop?" Pearl asked.

"I've got an idea, but you have to trust me." Amethyst explained.

Pearl nodded in agreement. Amethyst sat up, and moved two of her fingers near her entrance.  
Pearl knew what she was doing. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. She never had anything up there before. But she felt that now, she'd be ready. Plus, she was with Amethyst, which made her feel more relaxed. Besides, she knew that it would feel great. If the last thing that Amethyst did to her made her react that way, there was no telling how she would react this time. She just had to wait and see what would happen.

"You ready?" Amethyst asked her.

"As I'll ever be." Pearl replied.

Amethyst's approached her entrance and slowly inserted her fingers. Pearl was really wet from last time, which made sliding in a lot easier. Unlike last time, it took Pearl some time to enjoy herself. She assumed it was the fact that it always hurts the first time. But she dismissed it as in the past, because now, she only started to feel pleasure, instead of pain. Pearl moaned loudly, causing Amethyst to arouse Pearl even more. She went faster, and deeper with her fingers. Pearl was really feeling it now, as the intense pleasure shot through all areas of her body, and made her feel weak. But, she enjoyed the feeling that Amethyst was causing her, and just doing this with Amethyst in general. Pearl thought it couldn't get any better than that feeling she was feeling. Until Amethyst shifted her position, and Pearl felt a sudden shot of bliss rush through her, as Amethyst's fingers brushed a particular part in her. Pearl had to say something.

"Ah~~Amethyst! R--Right there!~"

Amethyst knew what Pearl was talking about. She found Pearl's 'perfect spot'. Amethyst then pumped her fingers inside Pearl, hitting the same spot over and over again. At this point, Pearl moaned louder than all those other times before, as if nothing mattered anymore. Amethyst figured she had to give away soon, so she figured she ask her.

"How you doing?" Amethyst teased.

"~~Ah!~ A~~Ame~thyst! I'm-- I'm close. ~~Oh God!~ Ugh!~~ Keep going." Pearl moaned.

Amethyst nodded. " By the way, those noises are cute as hell." Amethyst smiled, teasing Pearl.

Pearl smiled and blushed in embarrassment, covering her face with her hand.

"Shut up!~~" Pearl breathed smiling.

Amethyst continued with that same spot that got Pearl so worked up. Pearl started panting now as Amethyst did what she had to do. She could feel her shaking all over when inside her. Amethyst decided to ask her once again. But Pearl told her before Amethyst had the chance.

"Amethyst. I'm right on the edge. I don't think I can hold back much longer. I think a little more will do it." Pearl panted heavily.

Amethyst then picked up pace, and went farther inside Pearl. Pearl was clearly losing it. She was shaking, and was moaning really loudly, and could barely talk. Then, while Amethyst's fingers were still inside her, Pearl's walls tightened up, which made it slightly harder for Amethyst to move her fingers.

"Jeez Pearl, you're so tight." Amethyst said to Pearl.

Pearl knew that any second, she would spill over. Right now, this feeling inside was killing her, and wanted it to suddenly melt away. Pearl couldn't take it anymore. She arched her back, and Amethyst already knew that she was about to have her orgasm. After a long time of waiting, and trying to urge Pearl more, Pearl finally came, but Amethyst didn't stop there. She continued to pump her fingers inside Pearl, as she rode out her climax. To Amethyst's surprise, Pearl had a lot more liquids than she expected. Pearl was now lying back on the bed, very exhausted, and was sweating and breathing very heavily. Amethyst smiled, looking down on Pearl.

"Heh. You look relieved, yet at the same time, completely exhausted." Amethyst said to her smiling. She then noticed that Pearl's lower body was still shaking. "You're still shaking? Wow, are you okay?" Amethyst asked her.

"I-- I'm fine. Pearl breathed. "You were really good."

"You wanna call it a night?" Amethyst asked her starting to sit up from the bed. But before Amethyst could fully sit up, Pearl tackled her back down. Pearl was now on top of her, as Amethyst had a confused look on her face.

"We can't leave yet! We have all night! Besides, I have to return the favour..." Pearl stated.

"I don't know, Pearl. You really want to?" Amethyst asked her.

"You made me happy, it's only fair if I do the same to you." Pearl blushed.

Amethyst sighed. Pearl really wanted to do this for her; it was impossible to say no now.

"Alright." Amethyst gave in. "Just give me a sec."

There was silence in the room again. Pearl looked down at Amethyst, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay. I'm ready." Amethyst replied.

Pearl looked between Amethyst's legs. She nervously pulled down her leggings. And there she saw it. Pearl saw that Amethyst shape-shifted what she had shape shifted before. Pearl's eyes were transfixed on it, but she shook the thought, and decided to do what she had to do. Pearl lowered her head, and began licking. Amethyst let out a moan and threw her head back. Pearl smiled to herself. She continued to lick around Amethyst's opening, causing Amethyst to already leak liquids. Pearl never realized how satisfying it was to hear someone else's moaning. She decided to lick slowly, and all the way up the opening. Pearl stopped, and looked at Amethyst.

"You okay?" Pearl asked Amethyst, still in between her legs.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. It just feels really good. Uh... you can go ahead and do the other thing. Y'know, with your fingers?" Amethyst breathed.

Pearl understood. She smirked to herself, and before she replaced her tongue with her fingers, Pearl gave one final lick, which was really slow, and made Amethyst shiver. Pearl then moved her hand down to where Amethyst's opening was, so her fingers were directly in front of it.

"You can go ahead now." Amethyst said as she covered her face with her arm.

Pearl nodded, and went ahead and did just that. Surprisingly, Amethyst was really wet, so it was easy to slip her fingers inside. Pearl moved her fingers back and forth, but Amethyst looked like she showed almost the same emotion as before.

"Are you... feeling anything?" Pearl asked her.

"What? Yeah of course! You're doing really good! Just trying to embrace the feeling as much as possible." Amethyst explained. "It's just some people are more tamed than others." Amethyst smirked and looked up at Pearl.

"Whatever!" Pearl said playfully and looked down on Amethyst.

Pearl then continued to pump her fingers in Amethyst. Amethyst was enjoying what Pearl was doing to her. She never knew Pearl had it in her, to be able to commit such an act on another. She always took her for the one who always followed the rules. But right now, she was breaking them, and was doing something that neither her, nor Pearl thought was going to happen tonight, or ever. As Pearl kept on pumping, and as Amethyst kept on enjoying herself and thinking, Amethyst felt a sudden feeling of energy, mixed with pure bliss.

"Oh jeez Pearl! Ah! Keep going!" Amethyst breathed.

Pearl smiled to herself. She had found the perfect spot. Well, 'Amethyst's perfect spot' as she called it. Pearl adjusted her fingers slightly so they kept on hitting the same spot over and over again. Amethyst thought that tonight, she would be able to keep her emotions in check, but they were slowly spiralling out of control. The pleasure of this crazy act was starting to consume her, and if Pearl kept on going at the rate she was going at, she had to give away soon.

"So, ready to let loose?" Pearl said seductively to her.

"Almost. ~Ah! I'm getting there. K-Keep going~" Amethyst panted.

Pearl knew that Amethyst was really close, so she pumped her fingers faster, deeper, and more harder than before. As Pearl continued to thrust her fingers, Amethyst's lower body started to shake. She let out a moan, and moved her head back. She jerked her hips foreword, as she finally had her climax. Pearl rode out her climax as Amethyst continued to gush. A few moments after, Amethyst fell back, exhausted. After a few breaths, she looked up at Pearl.

"Wow, not gonna lie Pearl, I really underestimated you. You were fantastic." Amethyst sighed.

"I told you." Pearl smiled down on her. Pearl then fell onto the bed, so that she was laying down next to her.

"So, what now?" Pearl asked Amethyst and looked at her.

"I don't know, I mean, we do have all night." Amethyst replied and looked back at her.

There was a moment of silence as the two had nothing to say to one another.

"Well," Pearl started as she turned her body in her direction. "I was thinking, maybe we could try--"

"Grinding?" Amethyst finished.

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Pearl smirked.

"I know you. And by that I mean more than anybody else really does." Amethyst leaned in and kissed her. "So, do you want to--"

"Yeah, of course." Pearl replied.

Pearl got up so she was now on top of Amethyst. She didn't know what to expect from this, she had never done anything like this before. She knew how it worked out though, she was just starting to think about the outcome. She rocked her hips back and forth in a circular motion, causing her to feel a sudden feeling of love. Well, whatever the feeling was, she wanted more of it. She moaned soft moans every so often, as her and Amethyst's opening rubbed against each other, creating friction, and pleasure for the two. Soon, it became easier for them to do this, as Pearl and Amethyst was starting to become wet, and to them was much easier for them to rub their bodies together. Amethyst let out small moans of ecstasy every so often as well. There was silence, as the only things that filled the room were soft moans, and the slight sound of flesh coming together to cause friction. Soon, Pearl pulled away.

"So, now what? You want to... do the other thing?" Amethyst asked Pearl, as she was referencing scissoring.

"Yeah, okay." Pearl replied.

Pearl sat on top of Amethyst, and put one leg under hers. Amethyst did the same, as they slowly inched their bodies towards each other. They wrapped themselves around each other, and began to move up and down. With their openings already wet however, the process of doing was so much easier. Pearl moved her hips at a slow pace at Amethyst's opening; a pace that would increasingly get faster. Pearl moaned slightly louder than the last, as small beads of sweat formed, and came down her forehead. Amethyst's hips moved in sync with Pearl's, as her breathing became heavy. Their opening's rubbed up and down, causing pleasure for both of them. Their pace against each other was increasing rapidly. They were starting to get caught up in the moment, and neither of them wanted it to stop.

"Ah! Oh god!~" Pearl moaned, slightly hunched over on Amethyst. "H-How you doing?"

"I-I'm getting there. Ugh!~ This is good though... what we're doing. What about you? Are you close?" Amethyst breathed and leaned up slightly.

"Yeah, very. We should keep going." Pearl replied.

They continued to move their hips together, as they became more wet after each passing moment. Amethyst held Pearl by her waist and pulled her closer to her as she kept on rubbing her lower body against hers. Small moans were heard from Amethyst, that got increasingly louder, signifying that her climax was near. Amethyst's moans were driving Pearl to her climax as well. Just thinking about it for a slight second turned her really on.

"Ugh god!~ Oh Amethyst!~~" Pearl moaned out loud, now sweating profusely. 

Still consumed by pleasure, Pearl slammed her hips into Amethyst's, causing them to fall back on the bed. After two more heavy bucks against Amethyst's lower area and opening, Pearl reached her limit, and climaxed; much more than she was expecting. Pearl moaned aloud, as she continued to gush all over Amethyst's opening. With Pearl continuing her climax, and the heavy moans she was making, this drove Amethyst over the edge as well. She threw her head back, and finally spilled over. Pearl and Amethyst's liquids mixed, and both of them could feel the warmth from liquids against them. Amethyst let out a moan of relief; the feeling of finally just letting it all out felt amazing. They pulled apart, and fell back on the bed, panting heavily.

"You alright?" Amethyst panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pearl breathed heavily.

Both stared at the ceiling for a bit longer, calming themselves, and their bodies down.

"That was... amazing." Amethyst stated and turned her head in her direction.

"Well, no kidding." Pearl smiled. "But what made it even more enjoyable was being with you."

Amethyst blushed, and moved closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Pearl, and spent a few moments cuddling her. Pearl then peaked open one eye, and then closed it.

"Are you tired?" Pearl asked with her eyes closed.

"Very. I was about to fall asleep anyways." Amethyst replied. What about you? You going to go to sleep?" Amethyst asked her back.

Pearl opened her eyes, and looked up at Amethyst, who was still holding her in her arms. She smiled up at her.

"After tonight? I wouldn't have it any other way." Pearl answered.

The two got under the sheets and nuzzled up close to each other for extra warmth. Amethyst held Pearl's body against her own, holding her tight, as Pearl rested her head on Amethyst's gem, and held her close as well. They started to drift off to sleep, when Amethyst had to say something.

"Hey, Pearl?" Amethyst said sleepily.

"Yes, Amethyst?" Pearl replied, as she was drifting off as well.

"I love you." Amethyst said as she kissed Pearl's forehead.

"I love you too." Pearl whispered back as she nuzzled into Amethyst's neck.

Pearl and Amethyst finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They loved each other very much. Being in each other's company, and now, falling asleep together. But, right now, as they were fast asleep, they never thought they could dream of something this perfect. And perfect to them, means being with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to give my friend compliments n shit: @_jaxxen_


End file.
